User blog:DMG1983/My Country: Strategy
Hello, and welcome to my first blog post here on the My Country wiki. I want to utilize this space for tips, tricks, and useful hints that I find could be useful in your quest to build your very own country. With a little patience, and some smart building, you can conquer this game easier than you thought possible. Always keep in mind, this is only a game. If you get frustrated with it, perhaps this game isn't for you. I'm no expert in the game, but if there's two tricks I have learned from scouring this wiki for hints, tips, and tricks, it would be rebuilding, and paying attention to the ventures. VENTURES Before you build anything, make sure you know what open and upcoming ventures you have occurring. I've made this mistake one too many times, and have caught myself building twice the required amount, because the first building I built was not recognised due to being built before I had the open venture for it. One thing I have found that helps with gameplay going smoothly, is to attempt finishing the ventures that pop up in sequential order. Sometimes, it's not always that simple, but if you're able to finish a newer venture, rather than an older one, you still accomplished one, right? REBUILDING For all of us complaining about how much we desperately need plungers, and can never find them, let's all first remember that this is a free app on the Android Market. If they didn't make certain tasks in the game more difficult than others, it probably wouldn't be an app offered absolutely for free. If you went out and bought a PC game for $19.99, you could have purchased 600 CountryBucks (with the Magic 3x Ruby implemented) instead. Your call, of course. But I'm here to tell you that you don't need to spend a single dime on this game, because there is an easier way to yield plungers. If you have a lot of open space to fill, and some disposable income, start building a lot of Balcony Apartments. You don't require any professionals to build these, so as long as you have the land space, and the money, go crazy. You won't ALWAYS get a plunger, more than likely the items you need to hire a Rental Agent. Which is good, because you can put those Rental Agents towards building Craftsman Homes. Go ahead, and fully upgrade those as well, hopefully yielding a couple more plungers for you. Pick up your items, demolish. Repeat. If you become that desperate, you can always buy a plunger for 9 CountryBucks. Which, if you consider it, isn't that much because there are ways to get CountryBucks easier than previously thought. Of course, that will have to wait until next time. Thanks to a random Wikia Contributor for the rebuilding strategy. Tried, tested, it really works! Try it for yourself, you will not be disappointed. Happy Gaming! DMG1983 16:18, March 26, 2012 (UTC)DMG1983 Category:Blog posts